Stellar Evolution
by CarlyRenee
Summary: This is a continuation of the alternate ending I wrote to Eclipse but i decided to make this into its own seperate thing because its going to be very long. This is about Brees life with the Cullens after they save her from the Volturi. Full of suspense.
1. Introduction

**Chapter 1**

I felt my whole body relax as that human Bella disappeared from my scent range. Good thing to because I was just about to lose control. Even though I wasn't in torture from being so close to her, my throat was still on fire.

All the other vampires surrounded me; I quickly sprang up in defense not sure if I could trust all of them.

Carlisle, the leader I guess, reassured me, "Don't worry none of us will harm you, we just want to learn more about went on in Seattle." I loosened up and looked around at all of them.

Esme was holding Carlisle's hand and smiling at me kindly. The small girl with dark hair was looking me up and down with a slight look of disapproval on her face, what was her problem. Jasper was standing a little in front of her, guarding her from me, and looking at me as if I were a child, which I guess I was to them, Riley had said they were a few hundred years old. The big one with black hair who had fortunately killed Raoul was smiling casually at me. The beautiful blonde girl was sort of glaring at me but I got the feeling that was the look she gave to everyone. And Carlisle was give me a kind look that for some reason made me feel better.

I smiled back at them hesitantly, "Before I explain that to you I'd just like to say thank you so very much for saving me from those people, whoever they were. You saved my life and I am now forever indebted to all of you."

The big guy smiled wider, "Don't worry, with all the trouble we get in all the time I'm sure you'll find some way to repay us." I grinned at him.

Carlisle looked pleased that I was fitting in with them a little. "How about we all go back to the house to discuss the Seattle situation," he suggested.

"Is… is that girl going to be there?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Who Bella?" He asked and I nodded, "No I'd imagine Edward would've taken her to her home."

"You mean she doesn't stay with you guys?"

"No she lives with her dad."

"This is all so complicated; I guess I'm getting what Riley told me mixed up with the truth. For some reason he told us that she was your pet, he made it sound like you just kept her around so you could show off your control."

Everyone laughed Carlisle said nonchalantly, "No that's not the case at all, but we can talk about that once we get to the house, I think we would all feel more comfortable once we are away from all of this." His eyes drifted over the bon fire and the destruction around it.

We all nodded and we all took off, they made sure to keep me in the middle so they wouldn't lose me but I understood their reasoning so I didn't care.

We ran up to a magnificent white house, it was the most glorious building I can remember seeing. The inside was just as nice and it was astonishingly clean.

Everyone turned towards the left once we got through the door and they settled on the couches in the living room.

I sat on the big couch in between the small girl and Jasper.

"I guess the first thing we should do is introduction," Carlisle announced once everyone had settled. "I think you know this already but I'm Carlisle, I'm the oldest in this group, I sometimes act like the father of this clan." He put his arm around Esme. "This is my wife, Esme." He pointed to Jasper, "That's Jasper, he can read and change moods; he was in a newborn vampire army before he joined us, just like you. After he left the army he found Alice here, her history isn't very well known but she can predict the future."

Alice smiled at me and in a trilling voice said, "Hello, I'm so glad you've joined us, I hope you like to shop because those clothes cannot be allowed in this house for very long, it will make me sick." I looked down at my blouse and khaki Capri pants and shrugged, the outfit used to be ok until I went on those adventures through the water with Diego, I thought.

Carlisle continued, "That is Rosalie," he looked at the pretty blonde. "She may seem a little harsh at first but that's just how Rose is," he winked at her. He nodded towards the giant of a man, "That is Emmett, him and Rose are together. They are a little over affectionate so don't mind them." Emmett nodded his head and grabbed Rosalie's hand.

Carlisle got a slightly more serious tone in his voice, "Edward is my eldest son, he is a mind reader, and he is in love with Bella, the human whose smell you like so much."

"He's in love with her, does that mean he like kisses her and stuff?" I asked.

"Well, yes of course."

"And he's never like bitten her?"

Emmett snorted Carlisle smiled, "Well obviously not, she is after all still a human."

"Wow that must take some great control."

"Yes it's not without difficulty to him."

"I can only imagine," I whispered trying to imagine how hard it would be to kiss a human with sweet blood without killing them.

"Well we told you our story how about you?"

I nodded and told them everything that had happened since I'd been woken up as a vampire excluding the parts about Diego, I just couldn't talk about that yet.

Then they told me the real reason that my creator had wanted to battle them, I was horrified when they finished, "I can't believe it, pretty much everything I've been told since I've become a vampire has been a lie."

Carlisle nodded, "I understand this must be hard for you."

"It is but I'll get over it." I was just teeming with questions, "If you don't mind me asking, why your eyes are yellow? Riley told me it was because you were old but I don't think that's the truth."

Carlisle laughed lightly, "No that's certainly not the truth, the reason our eyes are yellow is because we have a different diet than most vampires, we don't eat humans instead we like to call ourselves vegetarians because we only drink from animals."

My eyes widened, "Does that taste the same as humans?"

"No, it's not as half as satisfying or so I've heard, I've personally never tried human. But it feels more morally right."

I thought about that, I couldn't imagine any animal even slightly comparing to a human, I've smelled animal before and it hadn't sent me on frenzy like humans do. I looked at all of their eyes, they weren't really yellow, and when they were closely inspected they were an enticing honey-gold color.

I thought about the moral thing he had mentioned, sometimes I did feel guilty after I drank a human, would it be better if I just didn't kill humans at all.

I cleared my throat, "I think I'd like to try your way of hunting."

Carlisle smiled brightly, "Excellent, when would you like to go?"

"Um… as soon as possible, my throat is killing me."


	2. Hello, My Name Is Bree Cullen

**Chapter 2**

"Ok so how do I do this?" I asked looking around the forested area in the Cullen's backyard trying to learn to hunt their way.

"It's easy Bree; you just have to hunt like you would for humans just smell for blood." Carlisle replied.

Just then Jasper came running towards us. "The coast is clear, no humans for the next 100 miles." He had been making sure there wasn't any people close enough that I might accidently hunt instead.

"Ok, Bree do you want to watch me hunt first?" Carlisle asked, thankfully.

I nodded tentatively.

Carlisle crouched down into a hunting position, sniffed the air. Apparently he found what he was looking for because he took off to the west, still staying crouched down. I kept a safe distance, I didn't want to make him feel that natural instinct to attack, and followed him. I saw him close in on a big buck. He sunk lower then, in a flash he sprung at it and was sucking its blood all within a second. When he was done he looked at me, "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you ready to try?" I felt my throat burning it was getting out of control, I had to eat and soon.

"I'm so thirsty I don't think I have a choice."

Carlisle nodded and smelled the air, he pointed to the northeast. "There's a herd of deer just 100 yards from here. They will be a good start for you."

In response I crouched down just as he had done and smelled for the blood and listened for the heartbeats. Soon I found them, from the sound of it there were at least 15 of them. I ran full speed to them, I tried to imagine they were humans so it wouldn't be that hard, I even closed my eyes and jumped on one from listening to where it was. I quickly snapped its neck and did the same to a few others before they could even know what was happening. I started to drink the warm liquid of them it wasn't as sweet as human blood, it had more of a tart taste to, I guess that's just because they eat grass all day.

Finally I was full, I looked around it had taken 7 deer to completely fill me up it normally only took me 3 humans. I couldn't defiantly tell that not eating humans was the harder life.

I looked around for Carlisle and Jasper. I saw Jasper sitting at the edge of the clearing I was in watching me but I couldn't find Carlisle. I walked over to Jasper, "Where did Carlisle go?"

"He decided to go back to the house after you finished you third deer, he figured you got the hang of it."  
"So why did you stay?" I asked in the nicest voice I could manage, I didn't want him to dislike me anymore than he already did.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't try to run away, because if you do and you start breaking the rules then we are all as good as burned because we promised the Volturi we could handle you. No offence but I don't trust you as much as everyone else."

"Yeah I kind of figured that. But can you explain to me this Volturi and the rules?"

"Sure, I guess. This might take awhile though."

"Well time doesn't really matter to me anymore now that I have forever to live, hopefully." As I said that I sat down across from him.

"Ok well here it goes; the Volturi are the second ruler the vampire world has had, first it was the Romans but that's a different story. There are three leaders of the Volturi, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Then there are a lot of members in the guard. You have to be very talented to be on the guard. Like that girl, Jane, her power is incredible, of course you've already experienced it. The Volturi are mean and vindictive and abuse their power, but sometimes they are useful. They keep everyone following the rules; if you don't follow the rules then they will find you and kill you, for real this time. There's really only one rule but it applies to a lot of things, it's keep the secret. They try to say us Cullen's are breaking the rule all the time because they don't like the fact the there's so many of us and we are filled with great powers, they think we are going to over run them which we would never do." His face got a little less serious, "Well that's about all I can tell you about the Volturi, was it useful?"

"Yes, thank you very much that cleared a lot up for me."

"Anytime, you are part of my family now." He smiled at me and we both stood up.

"That sounds so weird, I've never had a real family, well when I was human I had my dad but I don't count him as family because family members aren't supposed to hurt each other."

"Well you don't have to worry about that here." He reassured.

"Thanks, that makes me feel better."

We both took off towards the house.

Alice practically jumped on me as soon as I walked through the door, I had to control myself to not to go into defense.

"I think we should shop now, those clothes are dreadful." She said in a hyper voice.

"Ok," I replied, a little shocked by her friendliness.

Jasper chuckled, "Take it easy on her Alice."  
"Of course I will." She winked and grabbed my arm and dragged me up steps into what I guess was her bedroom. She pointed to one of the two chairs behind her desk, "Sit." I obeyed and she sat in the other one beside me.

She opened her laptop and quickly pulled up the sites for designers that I have never even dreamed of wearing before.

She kept insisting that I pick out stuff but everything on those websites was so expensive I felt greedy asking for anything. She kept telling me that I could have whatever I want but I was still reluctant.

She finally got annoyed she turned my face so that I would look at her. "Bree, I know that you won't pick anything because of money, Bella is the same way. But seriously we are _loaded_." She opened a desk drawer and pulled out a stack of $1oo bills, my eyes widened I'd never seen that much money ever. "We have about 50 stacks of these in the house plus we have about 10 banks filled with money, so just pick something, please."

I nodded I didn't want to make her angry with me so I started to point out stuff that I liked. Once Alice found out what my style was I didn't even have to pick stuff out anymore she just said, "This seems like something you would like," and clicked on it before I could open my mouth. By the time we were done I was completely terrified to look at how much I had spent. I got like 50 outfits, 100 pairs of shoes, and millions of accessories. If I had my choice I would have gotten less than half of it but Alice is apparently unstoppable. The total in the end was around $5,000.

I shook my head no, "Alice we can't buy all that stuff that is ridiculous!"

She just kept typing in her credit card number. I grabbed the keyboard away from her, "Alice you are not spending that much money on me."

She got a fiery look in her eyes. "Put the keyboard down now," she said slowly and angrily. "I am trying to stimulate the world's economy in the only way I know how to and you are trying to stop me. What kind of person are you? Think of all the starving families out there that need you to buy clothes so they can get paid."

I cracked up laughing, "You are completely full of shit Alice, but whatever here's your keyboard, I can tell you're going to get your way eventually you're too stubborn."

"Exactly," she said contently and continued to buy the stuff. I sighed and shook my head.

Later that night we were all doing various activities around the house. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I were all watching TV. Emmett and Jasper were in the backyard wrestling. Carlisle had an emergency at the hospital. And Edward still hadn't returned.

Esme looked over at me and rested her hand on my knee, "Well dear what do you think about us going and finding a room for you up stairs?"

"A room, like just for me?" I questioned excitedly.

"Of course, I wouldn't make you share it with one of us." she giggled.

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that I've never had a room to myself before."

Her face fell and she looked a little sad then she brightened up and patted me on the back, "I'm happy to give you your first private bedroom."

I smiled at her and we walked up stairs.

She looked up and down the hallway. "Hmmm… all the rooms on this floor are taken."

"Oh that's fine I don't need a room, I don't mind."

"Don't be silly Bree, we still have another floor but I just feel bad leaving you up on the top floor all by yourself it might get lonely up there."

"Oh it's no big deal, I promise."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"Ok well let's head up there." She walked to the end of the hall open a big door that looked like it opened to the closet but when I looked inside of it, it really had a giant staircase behind it. I followed Esme up the steps. There was another hallway just like the one below but it had fewer doors which must mean that the rooms are bigger. I wonder why this floor was unused.

Esme opened up the first door closest to the stairs. "Well I think this'll do, how do you like it?"

I walked inside the room and looked around. It was very large twice as large as any bedroom I've ever seen. The walls were painted a delicate but dark purple color, which was my favorite color. The wall facing the east wall was just a huge window from top to bottom. There was a huge king sized bed against the north wall. The decorating was just fabulous it looked like something straight out of a magazine. If I could pick any way I wanted to decorate a room I would've decorated it just like this.

I turned around and hugged Esme; lightly of course I didn't want to crush her. "This is so wonderful! Are all the rooms decorated this nice?"

She smiled, "No, none of the other rooms up here are decorated, actually they are filled with tons of boxes, you tend to collect a lot of stuff when you're alive for so long…" she slowly trailed off.

"Why was this one decorated then?"

"Because I decorated it today," She said looking like a little kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"You did all of this is one day and just for me?"

"Yes I felt like you deserved it, you didn't try to hurt any of us in that fight and I really appreciate that."

"Oh Esme thank you so much, you are so nice. This family has shown me more kindness in one day then I have experienced in my whole life."

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek, "This is what family does for other family members, make them feel happy. This is just our way of saying 'welcome to the Cullen's.'"

"Well I do feel very welcome, you all have done so much for me today, including saving my life and I don't know how I'll ever repay you guys."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, we don't need you to pay us back in anyway."

"Ok," I said reluctantly, but I thought to myself 'I'm going to repay them no matter what they say.'

"Well you've been through a lot today and I bet you want some time alone so we'll all leave you alone and you can have your room to yourself for the night." She pecked me on the cheek and walked down stairs.

Man, was she right or what when she said I'd been through a lot today? I fell backwards on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling. Was it really only a few hours ago when I had realized Diego was dead? It seemed like that happened eons ago. Oh Diego, how could they do that to you, to me? It was then I realized it I was really truly in love with Diego and Victoria and Riley had killed him, killed him because he knew too much. I wish they would've known I had known too much also so Diego and I could've died together. That would've been better than this misery I was living through now. Sure I had forgotten my sadness during my day with the Cullen's but now that I was by myself the memories were pressing down on me and I couldn't take it. I took deep breaths and that's when I smelt her, Bella she was in the house.

I pinned myself down to the bed, locking all of my joints so I couldn't more. Everything in me was screaming in protest, my instincts were telling me to hunt, but I couldn't. I couldn't touch Bella or I know the Cullen's would never forgive me. I clamped my eyes shut and stopped breathing. I stayed in that exact same position, for at least an hour. Finally I gained courage and smelled the air again, the girl was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief that was close. After recovering from that risqué situation I felt proud of myself; I was in the same house as a human and I hadn't tried to hunt them. This was unbelievable.

I smiled to myself, maybe I really could be a Cullen. I could interact closely with humans and not feel the need to suck them dry. Of course it would take a long time to get to that point but one day I could be there and what just happened was total progress. I felt so much better than I did before the Bella thing had interrupted my thoughts. I got up and started to examine every inch of my room. I walked over to the huge white desk and sat in the cozy leather chair I looked at all the knickknacks on the desk, like pens, pencils, post-it notes, thumb tacks, and all sorts of other things that made me feel normal for the first time in a very long time. I looked down and noticed there was a brand new-looking Mac book sitting there on the desk. I opened it up there was still a plastic sheet covering the keyboard, yup brand new. I smirked and got up and looked around some more. There was an adjoining bathroom, fully equipped with a Jacuzzi tub, enormous shower, and other normal bathroom things. I looked into the bathroom closet; towels that felt like they were individually sewn with 1,000 thread count filled it along with a decade's worth of Sephora makeup. This room was wonderfully overdone and I completely loved it.

I continued surveying the room for the rest of the night. In the morning I heard a knock on my door. I went and opened it. Rosalie was standing there. I grinned brightly; I was determined to get her to like me. "Good Morning Rosalie."

"Hey Bree, I just came up here because all of your clothes came this morning, Alice got them express shipped." I noticed a stack of about 10 huge boxes beside her.

"Oh, well thank you for bringing these up here."

"No problem." She stood there looking like she wanted to say more and after a few seconds she finally said, "Um… do you want me to help you put this stuff away?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"It's no biggie." She smiled and then picked up some of the boxes and set them in front of my wardrobe I grabbed the other boxes and put them next to the ones Rosalie had already put down. We opened the wardrobe and started putting the clothes and other stuff away very neatly. We were casually talking the whole time.

After calling her Rosalie for five minutes she stopped me mid-sentence, "Bree, we are family now you can call me Rose."

I felt like we were best friends reunited after a long separation. We, meaning mainly her, decided that she was going to dress me, do my make-up and fix up my hair for the day. I felt flattered that she, the prettiest woman I've ever seen, offered to do something so kind for me.

Finally we got done putting the clothes away. She handed me an outfit. It was a flower print billowy tank top, light green shorts, and thick strapped, high heeled sandals. After I put it on I felt like a runway model.

Rose looked me up and down, "Perfect, now let's do your hair and make-up. She led me into the bathroom and sat me down in front of the vanity. She got a chair from my room and sat down in front of me. "Now close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise." She sounded like she was very happy and giddy. I obeyed and closed my eyes. I felt her running all kinds of brushes against my skin. After about 5 minutes of doing my make-up she moved onto my hair. I felt her tugging it and I felt the heat of either a straightening iron or a curling iron.

I heard her take a step back, "Wow, you look amazing. Ok open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes and gasped. I looked like a celebrity. My whole face looked different. My eyes looked smoky and alluring, my skin was glowing, and my lips were pink and full. My hair was straight with a few pieces pulled up. In one word I looked beautiful. I couldn't believe it I had never felt this pretty. I jumped up and hugged Rose. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You are so amazing you are like a magician."

Rosalie blew it off, "It was nothing. I just enhanced your natural beauty. You are very pretty you just have to embrace it. Now let's go show the rest of the family." She grabbed my hand and we quickly walked down 2 stories to the living room. Rosalie cleared her throat. Everyone looked up. She spook in an announcer voice, "Introducing the newly transformed, Bree Tanner Cullen." I smiled and did a little twirl everyone clapped as Rose and I walked over to a couch and sat down.

Alice grinned, "This is all thanks to me for forcing Bree to get cool new clothes."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "You didn't create this outfit I did. You can have no credit for this except for buying the clothes."

Alice shrugged, "Whatever, you're just saying all of this to make Bree go over to the dark side, your side. But remember I still have Bella and I might still have a chance to save Bree."

Rose snorted, "You can have Bella. I'll take Bree over Bella any day."

Edward glared at Rose but Rose just ignored him.  
Emmett smiled and leaned back further in the couch, "Yes, chick fight."

Everyone cracked up laughing and Rosalie swatted Emmett on the arm.

Emmett kept smiling then he turned towards me, "Ok Bree, the girls have had their turns to take you shopping for stuff. Now it's my turn. We are going car shopping. It's going to be a present from me to you for joining us."

"You're buying me a car? But I've never had a driver's license before, I'm only fifteen."

Emmett burst out laughing. "Do you think all of that matters? No human laws apply to us, trust me Jasper has this friend who can hook you up with any document you want. J, hand over the goods." Jasper handed him a manila envelope. He pulled a few papers out of them. There was a driver's license and a birth certificate filled out for me but with no pictures.

"Um these are obvious fakes the license doesn't even have a picture."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Chill we got that covered." He picked up a camera from the table beside him. "Smile." I did automatically and he snapped a picture. He handed Jasper the camera. "There'll be a picture on there by the time we get back. Now let's go."

I followed him out to the garage, I stared at the huge jeep he just got into and then hopped in the passenger side. We took off down the road.

"Don't worry Bree there will be no humans anywhere near this car lot. It's their day off. You'll just pick out the car you like and I'll come back tomorrow when their open and get it for you."

"Whoa you really thought ahead."

He nodded, "Yeah sometimes the others think I can be a little dense but when it comes to important stuff I'm really smart." After that he turned on blaring rap. When we arrived at the car lot we looked around for awhile until I found a car that I loved. It was a light blue 73 Cadillac. It looked so classic and pretty, I had to have it. Emmett gave me a strange look, "Are you sure that's the one you want?"

"Yes, why is something wrong with it?"

"No it's just that it probably only goes up to 50 mph. And that's weak especially for a vampire." I noticed that he had been driving really fast on the way here. It hadn't bothered me but that's not the way I would've driven.

"I'm not really crazy about the speed thing. I don't mind driving slow."

"Ok, it's your choice."

I smiled, "Thank you Emmett."

"No problem sister."


	3. Happiness

_A/N: ok I rewrote this chapter there is no longer the Bree/Edward pairing. Hope you like it :)_

**Chapter 3**

I've had personal one on one time with everyone in the family, except Edward. I figured it's because he hates me for wanting to eat the one he loves but I couldn't be sure. One morning I walked down stairs. I saw him playing the piano. He was very good. I looked around, no one else was downstairs. I wondered where everyone was. I walked up beside him.

He finished the piece he was playing and then looked up at me, "Hello Bree."

"Hi Edward," I said quietly.

"You don't have to be scared of me and remember I can read your thoughts. Trust me I don't hate you because you find Bella um… appetizing. I understand. I remember how it was to be a newborn. You'll get over it soon, you're already close to 4 months, by the time you're one you'll be able to be around Bella with hardly any problem."

I sighed that was a huge weight off of my shoulders. "Well thanks for telling me that. I've been thinking that you've been avoiding me the past few days."

"No I haven't, not at all."

"Ok well good. By the way what were you just playing on the piano?"

"I was just warming up, it was chopsticks."

"It sounded pretty good for just a warm-up piece."

"Well thank you."

"Mm-hm. Um… Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could teach me how to play the piano? I've always wanted to learn." I said hesitantly.

He smiled, "I would love to teach you. Have a seat." He patted a spot beside on the bench. I sat down. He slowly ran his fingers over a couple of the keys. "Do you see how there are sets of three and four keys." I nodded my head. He continued, "The first key in each set of three is the C note or you may know it as Do; the rest after that go in a line D, E, F, G, A, and B or Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, and Ti. Understand?" I nodded my head again. He brushed his hands along a set of 3 and 4 that was right in the middle of the piano. That's your base notes, the ones to the left of that are the low notes and to the right are the high notes" He grabbed my hands he put my left ring finger on the base C note, then put my left middle on the next note, my left index on the next, my right index on the next, right middle on the next, right ring the next, and finally my right pinkie finger on the B note. "Ok now play the scale. Warm your fingers up. Play different combinations." I did as he said. Feeling my fingers press down on the keys he had placed them on. I heard the soft music escaping from the chords in the big back of the piano. He chuckled.

I stopped suddenly, "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No your just so gentle and into the music. You're a natural I can tell."

I ducked my head, "Thanks." I continued to play.

"Ok now let's teach you some classics," He smiled and laughed lightly. "These are the notes for twinkle twinkle little star." He pressed down on the keys expertly and played the whole song.

I looked at him with one eyebrow up, "I may be a vampire but even I can't remember something that fast."

He smiled, "Of course." He put his hands over top of mine. "I'll play slower this time so you can remember." With his hands over mine he led my fingers to the keys they were supposed to go to and pressed them down to the beat and we played twinkle twinkle little star together. I threw my head back and laughed.

"I played a song on the piano!" I closed my eyes as I remembered how the keys had felt; softly giving way under my fingers, how the music had sounded like flower petals floating in the wind.

"Good Job Bree," he said happily.

I gave him a hug. "Thanks so much for teaching me."

"No problem Bree. Do you want me to teach you more?"

"No I think I'll take a break for today but thanks anyways."

"Ok, well if you don't mind me leaving you alone in the house I think I'll go visit Bella."

"That's fine. I wanted to explore the house anyways. I didn't get a chance yesterday with everyone being over generous."

He laughed, "Yes my family can be a little overwhelming but you'll get used to it and eventually you'll start acting like us."

I cringed, "I doubt it."

He laughed again, "Well I'll see you later Bree." He ruffled my hair and walked out the door.

I petted my hair down and started to look around the house.

I past the living room since I had already been in there, I continued down the hall and found the kitchen at the end of it. I expected the kitchen to be empty but it wasn't. I opened all the cabinets and all of them were filled with pots, pans, spices, containers, utensils, or cans of food. All the drawers were filled as well. And what surprised me the most was that the fridge and freezer were filled with fresh food. So did the Cullen's go grocery shopping for a cover-up? Or did they do it because of Bella? I'd have to ask Alice about that. I continued through the house. The room the piano's in is adjacent to the living room it was a very large room. With a platform in the middle with the piano on it and a few couches around the walls.

There are two bathrooms on the lower level both huge and fully equipped with stuff vampires would never need. I climbed up the steps to the second floor.

I felt noisy looking into everyone's rooms but I was noisy. The first door I opened had a big bed along the wall. There was playboy magazine's on one of the bedside tables and makeup and hair stuff on the other on. Without a doubt I knew this was Rosalie and Emmett's room. All around the room was traces of them and their smell was very prominent everywhere.

The room across the hall from theirs was Alice and Jaspers room. There were all kinds of civil war stuff along the wall including a confederate flag. I guessed that Jasper was in the army before he was a vampire. I noticed a desk piled high with two stacks of journals. One of the stacks had designs written on a plague in front of it the other plague said visions. I opened a design journal it was filled with clothes design. I should've known Alice liked to design clothes. I looked at the clothes they were all really good. Then I opened one of the journals from the visions pile. It was filled with drawings of stuff; I guess it was the things she saw happening in the future. I put the journal down and made sure the room looked just like it had when I entered.

The next room was Esme and Carlisle's. There were pictures of the whole family along the walls. There was a desk covered with blue prints and a medical bag sitting by the door. But I could tell this was their room by how neat it was. Not one thing was out of place and there was no sign of dust anywhere. I backed out of the room and walked to the end of the hall where the last room was, Edwards room.

It was a pretty plain room. There was a lot of diary like journals everywhere, a killer sound system, a whole wall filled with shelves of books and CD's, and a huge bed in the middle. I didn't look around a lot because I didn't think there would be anything interesting here.

I walked down stairs and sat in the living room. A few minutes later the family got back from shopping. Alice ran over to me.

"I got you some clothes!"

"Alice, don't you think you got me enough stuff yesterday?"

"No, you're obviously going to need more than that. What are you going to wear after that stuff gets dirty?"

"Um wash it and wear it again."

Alice scrunched up her nose, "No we don't even own a washer or a dryer."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't need them because if our clothes get dirty we just give them away, we don't bother with washing them. That's ridiculous."

"Whatever Alice." I said giving up.

Alice smiled and skipped away. After everyone had finished putting away their new stuff they came and sat down with me in the living room. Emmett immediately took the remote and changed to a dumb basketball game. But that was fine. I wasn't even watching TV I was just talking with everyone.

I got this bubbly feeling inside of me and I was smiling a lot. Soon I realized what that was, I was feeling happy.


	4. Family Love

**Chapter 4**

I hunted only animals for the next few weeks. I surprised one day when I looked in the mirror and noticed my eyes weren't a scary dark red anymore but a reddish-orange color. I was so happy, I finally starting to look like a Cullen.

I was getting really close to the family. Carlisle and Esme were like the caring parents I've never had. Emmett was the taunting brother, he often challenged me to street races but I declined, there's no way my old classic will beat his brand new jeep. Jasper asked me all the time what it was like to be in a newborn army. I answered unenthusiastically, I was trying to push those memories away not remember them. Edward wasn't around very much, he was always with Bella but when he was home he helped me with the piano. Alice and I had arguments all the time, most of the time about clothes and money but I guess that's how sisters are supposed to act. Rosalie and I were officially best friends. We spent all day with each other, her nights were reserved for alone time with Emmett, gag.

Most of the time we just sat in the living room and chatted about anything and everything, other times we went hunting together, or just went for a walk through the woods. But whatever we did we had a ton of fun and we bonded tremendously.

One day I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when Rose came in with a foot tub and other pedicure stuff in tow.

I laughed, "Rose, what are you doing?"

She shrugged, "I felt bad for you because you can't be around humans so you can't go to a salon and get your nails done, so I decided I would do it for you."

It was such a small gesture, but I knew it was unlike Rose to be this nice. I jumped up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Rose, you're awesome."

She smiled, "I know. Now sit down so we can get started."

I hurriedly walked over to my desk chair and sat in it, turning in it so Rose would have room to put the stuff down in front of me.

She walked over gracefully in front of me and put the pedicure and manicure things down.

"I have to go fill up this foot tub, I'll be back in a sec." she said and picked up the tub and walked into the bathroom. I heard her turn on the water, wait for it to get hot, and then fill up the tub. The water turned off and she walked back into the room and put my feet in the tub and plugged it in so that it vibrated and massaged my feet.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. As she was sorting through all the stuff she had brought up here I sneakily raised my foot quickly, causing some water to splash on her.

"Bree!" she said while laughing. Then she unscrewed a bottle of pink nail polish. She took the brush and rubbed it all over my foot.

"Ugh Rose, my whole foot is pink now!" I giggled.

"Haha," she laughed sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine I'll let that slide; it was payback. But remember this means war."

She nodded, "We'll see about that. Here give me your foot so I can get that polish off it."

I let her have my foot and she used nail polish remover to get it off. The rest of the afternoon was spent pampering me. When Rose was finished with me I had the most exquisite designs on my nails.

"Thanks Rose their very pretty."

"You're welcome. Now help me clean this junk up, I'm not getting stuck with the mess."

I rolled my eyes and helped her put all the stuff away in her bathroom downstairs.

Gradually I became better and better with my thirst. After a month and a half of living with the Cullen's I announced, "I think I'm ready to get near a human."

Everyone looked at me wide eyed. Carlisle cleared his throat after a few dreadfully silent seconds, "Are you sure Bree? You haven't been on the vegetarian diet very long and you're not even a year old yet. It would be very easy for you to slip up."

"I know I'm really young and I know it's probably hard for you to trust me with this big decision but I promise I wouldn't be saying all of this if I wasn't really ready, I want to try. Please let me."

Carlisle sighed, "You are showing good signs and I guess you could try but you have to go hunting first so that your thirst isn't making it harder for you."

I nodded, "Of course, and thank you for believing in me."

"It's no problem Bree, we're family. We're supposed to believe in you, it's our job."

I looked around at everyone, smiling. "So who wants to go hunting?"

Rosalie stood up along with Emmett. "We'll go with you Bree," she said kindly.

"Ok sure, let's go." We walked out the door and went hunting in the backyard.

When we got back I heard a heartbeat. I looked at Rose, "Is there a human inside?"

She smelled for the human, then scrunched her nose, "No it's just a dog?"

I cracked up laughing, "Their testing me on a dog first?"

"No, not exactly; remember how I told you about those werewolves that live near us? Well Bella is kind of friends with one so the rest of the family is close to him too. His name's Jacob. I guess they decided to try you on him first since he doesn't smell as appealing before exposing you to actual humans.

I nodded, "That's a good plan."

She rolled her eyes, "Yea just be good so we can get rid of this mutt quickly."

"Don't worry Rose, I will. I have a good feeling about this."

"Ok. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I responded and slowly walked into the house and to the living room where the heartbeat was coming from.

He was standing in there; he was very tall and muscular. His tan skin looked so strange compared to all the vampires I've been around lately. He had kind brown eyes and longish black hair. He was good looking but not exceptionally so, like a vampire.

He smiled at me, "Hello Bree."

I took a deep breath, Rose was right about werewolves, they kind of smelled. "Hi Jacob, thanks for helping me out, and nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out to shake his. His huge warm hand enveloped my small delicate looking one.

I smelled the air again and felt fine; I mean I didn't feel like biting him or anything.

Jasper smiled, "Her mood seems really good. I think she passed this test." He said, assuring everyone.

Carlisle smiled and winked at me, "Congrats Bree, Jacob thank you for your help."

"Any time Carlisle, it was no problem. I'll see you vamps later, I'm scheduled for patrol soon."

"Bye," some of us said while some of us refused to even look at him.

"Ok well I guess we can try Bella next," Carlisle suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean her blood is very potent." Rose asked.

Alice smiled, "Don't worry, I've already seen it, everything goes fine."

I grinned at Alice, "Thanks."

"Oh and I already called Edward. He's bringing Bella over. She's very excited about meeting you."

"Well good." I hope she doesn't think I'm a monster because of the last time I saw her.

Rose saw how nervous I looked, "Bree, calm down. If you're stressed that's just going to make things worse."

I nodded my head and took a deep, calming breath. I sat down on the big couch in the living room and waited for Bella to arrive. Emmett sat down beside me and Jasper sat on the other side. I guess they were surrounding me with the two biggest members of the family in case of an emergency. After a few minutes of waiting I heard them pull up the driveway and walk in the door. I held my breath so I wouldn't smell her and I tried to look very calm. I looked at Jasper, he looked like he was deep in thought, he was probably concentrating completely on my mood to make sure it doesn't become hostile. Alice was most likely watching the future and Edward was reading my thoughts. They were all ready to spring at me at a millisecond's notice.

Bella slowly, even for a human, walked into the room. She smiled meekly and met everyone's eyes before turning to look at me. "Hello Bree," She said her voice sounding shaky.

I gulped and smiled back at her, "Hi Bella, I'm glad I can finally meet you… the right way this time."

She smiled, "Yes last time I saw you, you were a bit uh… distracted."

"Yea you could say that." I gradually built up the courage to take a breath. It was a quick one but I still smelled her scent, it was very appetizing and I know it would be good just to lunge at her right now and drink her dry but I didn't feel the need to, so I didn't.

That gave me more confidence so I relaxed a little. "Guys, I just smelled her and I did fine."

Everyone smiled, especially Rose and Bella.

"Good job Bree," Rosalie said.

Bella relaxed as well and she took a seat at the couch across from me along with Edward who still looked a tad bit wary which I could understand.

"I see your eyes are starting to change to gold," Bella stated.

"Yes, thankfully I was worried they would take forever to change but it's actually happening quite quickly."

"Well that's good, I hope when I get changed mine change just as quickly."

"I'm sure they will, especially since you're going to be on a vegetarian diet from the start."

"Yea hopefully," she sighed.

I noticed the ring on Bella's left hand, "So when are you guys getting married?"

"In September, before my 19th birthday," she said squeezing Edward's hand.

"I hope I can get enough control so I can be there, because I know I wouldn't have enough control right now to be around that many people."

Alice narrowed her eyes, "You better, I'm already planning on you being one of the bridesmaids."

My eyes widened, "Really? Me a bridesmaid? Gosh, that's great. Thanks."

"Yea, yea. It's kind of a given since you're a member of the family."

I smiled, "Still, it's a very touching gesture."

Bella spoke up, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I grinned at her, "Thanks."

Rose clapped, "Well I think this mission was a success, good job Bree."

Carlisle nodded, "I agree."

I smiled brightly, "Thanks guys."

"Don't thank us, it was all you," Edward said.

"But I wouldn't have been able to do it without everyone's encouragement."

"That's what family is for." Esme said sweetly.

"I love my family," I whispered to myself, forgetting they were vampires like me so they had super hearing.

"We love you too Bree." Everyone but Bella, who didn't have super hearing, said in unison.


	5. Keep Moving Forward

A special thanks to Kywardbbyx21, she gave me the idea for this chapter and helped me get through my extreme writers block. Thanks Kylee, I 3 u :)

Rose popped her head in through my door, "Hey Bree, do you want to go hunting today?"

I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth when I thought about hunting, "I would love to, I'm really thirsty."

"Yea I need to eat too." I looked at her eyes, sure enough they were almost black and they had matching dark circles under them. Not that they hindered her beauty in any way, she was still gorgeous.

"Ok, I just need to get dressed and I'll be ready."

"Same here," she said and backed out of my room.

I smiled picking out an outfit and putting it one would take two minutes for me but ten for Rose. I sighed; leaning back against my bed frame and continued to do what I was doing before Rosalie came in, day dreaming about Diego. I felt immensely sad to even think about him but I felt like I had to hold on to him this way, I couldn't just let him go. I still hadn't told anyone about him, maybe today I would tell Rose.

I pushed myself up from the fluffy bed and walked over to the closet, Alice hadn't let me buy anything that wasn't extremely girly so I didn't have anything that appropriate for hunting. I ended up putting on a simple black tank top and pink mesh shorts. I decided to go barefoot, something about running through the forest and feeling the smooth texture of rocks, the sharp stab of sticks and the sticky feel of pine needles made me feel free so I often went hunting without shoes.

I walked down stairs and waited for Rose, five minutes later she glided down the steps. She of course acted like she was going out on the town instead of hunting; she wore a billowy grey skirt and a light blue top, accessorized with stilettos. I snorted when I saw her outfit.

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry for not dressing down for this glorious event," she said sarcastically.

"Oh Rose you're just as bad as Alice when it comes to fashion."

She gasped, "Don't you say that, I have much better taste in fashion than her."

"Ok Rosalie, whatever you say. Let's just getting to hunting, my throat is killing me."

"Fine by me," she winked and started running towards the forest.

We took down a whole herd of deer, a rough count of about 6, I drank 4 Rose drank 2, we were full. We walked leisurely back to the house.

I finally decided to bring up the one topic that I couldn't get out of my head. "Rose you told me about your human life and about Royce and stuff, so I thought I'd tell you about mine."

"Ok I'd love to hear it." She smiled and sat gracefully on a nearby rock.

I hoisted myself onto a nearby tree branch and swung my legs back and forth beneath me. "Trust me, its not a fairytale. It's kind of like your story."

"Well I still want to hear it." I smiled at her gratefully, she was the definition of a true friend, she took all the bad things about me in stride she focused only on the good things about me.

I took a deep breath and began, "Well when I was really young my mother died of an overdose. I still think it was my father's fault but I'll never know for sure. I'm pretty sure he abused her like all the time, but I can't remember that well since it was when I was little and human. After my mother died my father started to abuse me and my little sister. My life was centered around bad things, my father never showed any mercy. I always tried to keep him as occupied as possible so he would leave my sister alone. This was kind of easy to do since I was older and prettier, not to boast. I ended up running away. I had no money and no one would hire me so I was starving most of the time. One night a really good looking boy walked up to me offering food. I followed him and he took me to this house, and well you know that story."

"Gosh Bree your human life sounds terrible, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. No girl should be treated like that by her father."

"Oh well it's over now. But what I really wanted to tell you is a part I left out when I was telling everyone about my days in the newborn army."

"Ok go on."

"Well Riley had favorites and one of his favorites was Diego. Riley trusted Diego more than any of us. Diego was allowed to do things Riley would never let the rest of us do. Diego, two goons, and I went hunting one day. Diego and I separated from the other two after they made a scene. We spent a couple days together. I fell in love with him even though I didn't know it yet. Well long story short Diego and I ended up learning too much about the whole situation with Victoria. We heard a conversation between her and the Volturi, Jane made it clear that the Volturi wouldn't punish her if you guys didn't survive the fight. Riley learned that Diego knew too much so he killed him I didn't realize that until the beginning of the fight, that's why I surrendered," I said my voice hitching when I talked about Diego's death.

Rosalie stood up from the rock she had sat on and walked over to me. "Oh Bree I am so sorry. I can't believe something so bad could happen to someone as innocent as you," she said to me and engulfed me in a hug. I hugged her back and buried my face in her shoulder wishing for once that I could cry so I could rid myself of this pain. But I couldn't so I just drew back from her a little.

"Thanks for understanding Rosalie; you don't know how much it meant to me to be able to get this off my chest."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for. Now let's get back to the house. You need a shower, you really need to learn to hunt cleaner."

I looked down at myself and giggled. My body was covered in blood, fur, and dirt. "Yes I do, maybe you can teach me sometime," I said while taking in her perfectly clean appearance, not a drop of blood on her.

"I will next time." She smiled at me.

We walked back to the house and I quickly ran up to my room and got a shower. Feeling the hot water pour over me and wash the nastiness off my skin, it just felt too good to be true. Vampires don't sweat or produce oil so they don't need showers as regularly but we do get stuff on us that needs washed away.

After I was done in the shower I got dressed and walked down stairs. I started playing the piano, Edward had frequently been giving me lessons and I could play almost anything now; he was a good teacher and I was a good listener.

I finished up a few songs and then sat outside watching the sun go down, it was so beautiful and I felt content as I watched the horizon go from blue to yellow to orange to pink and finally black. The world was at piece and I knew that I could move on from Diego, someday.


	6. The Wedding

Chapter 6

I was sitting in the living room with Rose and Alice waiting for Bella to arrive so we could go shopping for the bride's maid's dresses for Bella's upcoming wedding. I thought it was weird that I was going to be in her wedding but we've spent more time together and I had a feeling that I was already closer to her than Rose is even though Rose has known her for much longer, they have some unresolved issue going on, Rose told me all about it. Either way, I didn't feel like we were close enough for this, maybe she doesn't have that many friends or something.

Finally Bella arrived and Alice hurriedly drove us to Port Angeles. After awhile on the road with all of us laughing and just being normal teenage girls, even if it was for a brief period of time it was much needed by all of us I think, we arrived in front of a small but extravagant looking boutique. Créations Pour Elle was probably a small getaway shop where celebrities often retreated to, from the looks of the inside. It was decorated with an obvious effort to look luxurious and comforting at the same time, which was achieved. As soon as we entered a model-like saleswoman strutted over to us, "Bonjour Mademoiselles, Miss. Alice, we have your room ready for you," the blonde beauty said in a thick French accent.

She walked us to the back of the store and we entered into a room that had several couches, a table filled with finger food, racks of dresses, and a few dressing rooms with curtains. "We pulled some dresses for you to try on. I think they fit the style you requested. I hope everything is to your liking?" she asked looking at the four of us.

"Yes," Alice said, "Everything is perfect, thanks Bridget. We'll call for you if we need you," she dismissed the French worker with those words.

"Have a good day shopping, ladies."

Alice smiled devilishly, "Oh, we will." I thought I saw Bella cringe and I admit to being a little afraid of shopping with Alice all day for such a serious occasion as a wedding. Rosalie just looked nonchalant about the whole thing.

Alice first started at the clothes rack marked "Bella" in a flowing script. It was filled with white gowns of every variety. Alice went at a manically fast pace throwing dresses into two different piles. All it seemed like was a blur of white fabric to a human but to us three vampires in the millisecond glimpse we got of the dress we saw every detail thanks to our enhanced senses. Alice sorted through the 40 or more dresses in under a minute, a personal record I bet. Most went to the no pile but around 10 were lucky enough to make into the possibly pile, only the most beautiful would eventually make it into the yes pile, I had a feeling that decision would take awhile to make with Alice here.

Alice put the first dress in Bella's arms and pushed her towards a changing room. "Go try this on."

Bella grumbled but obliged. A few minutes later she came out in a cream colored dress with lace caps sleeves. Rose chuckled, Alice wrinkled her nose, and I shook my head no. Alice gave her the next dress. The process continued until Bella pulled back the curtain a fifth time, she looked like a bride straight out of the 1920's with an ivory lace dress that was completely flat the whole way down, so it gave off no pretense of princessness, the low waistline was accented by beads and the bottom hit her midcalves. She smiled and did a twirl to show off the lace up back.

"I think this is the one guys," she uttered.

"You look beautiful Bella," I complimented.

"Oh, it's just perfect," Alice chimed in.

"Edward will like it," was all Rosalie added.

We went through the same thing to find Alice's maid of honor dress which was a shapeless shift dress in a deep red color that fit in with her pixie hair cut. Rosalie and I got matching flapper dresses that were the same color as Alice's dress. In the end we had spent five hours and $12,000 at the little boutique on the corner but we were nowhere near done in this city.

We spent the rest of the evening, picking out a cake, decorations, and accessories.

After an exhausting day, mentally of course since I can't get physically tired, we finally made our way back down the abandoned highway to our little town of Forks.

Bella was asleep as soon as she hit the seat of the car. Rose and I chatted in the front seat of the car the whole ride and Alice focused on her visions, trying to figure out the stocks we should invest in next.

The next few weeks progressed with no eventfulness, until the day of the wedding. Even with our vampire speed it took us hours to set up. Everything had to be perfect. I stuck to the easy, menial jobs so that I wouldn't mess anything up drastically. I wrapped lights around the trees, the house, and the reception area that had been put in the back yard. Then I put on my dress and did my makeup and hair, trying my best to look plain like Alice said so that Bella would be the center of attention. I walked down stairs an hour before the festivities began and swayed along to the 20's swing music playing. I went into the kitchen and helped Esme finish cooking some of the food. I was a better cook than most of them since it hadn't been that long since I was a human and I used to cook for myself all the time before I became a vampire.

At last, everything was ready and people began arriving. I went back upstairs to prepare to walk the aisle. My cue came to walk the aisle. I glided down it followed by Rose, then Alice, and finally the wedding march began on the piano beside the wedding area. A gorgeous woman from the past swept down the aisle, on the arm of her father, Charlie. She looked so beautiful. The vows were said and it was the most intimate, romantic ceremony I had ever seen. Bella even cried.

Soon after the reception began, which was filled with dance after wonderful dance. I was asked to dance many times and accepted every time. I was getting happier every day thanks to my family. Bella and Edward left for the honeymoon and the guest left soon after them. After we had all changed into casual clothes we cleaned up from the ceremonies. I relaxed in the living room for the rest of the night, enjoying the company of my fellow Cullens'.


End file.
